


Russian Roulette

by Ihurtyou



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihurtyou/pseuds/Ihurtyou
Summary: After the victory of the Rus at Kattegat, Ivar and Hvitserk start making plans to dethrone Prince Oleg.  But they found themselves in an unlikely predicament, and it came from none other than princess Katia. Someone has a naughty wish.
Relationships: Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings), Ivar/Oleg (Vikings), Katya/Oleg (Vikings)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is my first smut fic. It’s not meant to be taken seriously. Also since I don’t know what’s going to happen to the Rus army, this is assuming they’ve won. Whether Bjorn is dead or alive is not a concern (No offense to Bjorn, I love him too). Because there’s a lack of slash fic among the brothers, I took it upon myself to add to the list. You have been warned.

After the great victory of the Rus army, it was a night of celebration. Wine cups littered the hallways, drunk soldiers cheering, and folk music resonated but drowned out by the loud and boisterous crowd. It was a different yet familiar sight for the two Ragnarsson brothers, who were once enemies but fate had brought them together on the winning side once again.

Prince Oleg gave a speech to his men, congratulating them of their victory against the Great Heathen Army, and to the brave soldiers losing their lives to fight back their Ancestral home land at Kattegat.

-“Of course we couldn’t have done it without the help of my two trusted advisors Ivar the Boneless and his brother Hvitserk. Their fame truly speaks volume of the capabilities they have shown fighting alongside us. They have helped take back the land that belongs to us!”- Prince Oleg concluded.

There were cheers and shouts among the men, many raised their cups and started chanting in their Slavic language. Ivar, glad he learnt a little bit of the Slavic language from picking up here and there and also from Prince Igor, can hold up small talks with the others and translate for Hvitserk. In the back of his mind he knows he has his own plans to accomplish, and is best to not arouse any suspicion from the Prophet. But he is happy his brother is here, even though he’s not so sure if Hvitserk still hates him, and that he has to be on guard for that. A part of him wants to accept any judgement his brother might dealt him with, but Ivar the Boneless part of him still wants to rule over Kattegat and more. But perhaps he’ll become a fairer ruler this time, make sure Igor also takes back the throne he deserves.

After the brothers went back to their rooms for the night, Ivar went to Hvitserk’s room to talk to him privately. 

-“This place will always be home to us eh?”- Hvitserk spoke.

-“It seems different now that we’re not with our own people, but maybe that is destined to be. But I plan to unite all Vikings, the Rus were Vikings as well.”- replied Ivar.

-“That is true, brother. But I wonder how accepting the other Vikings will be with the Rus army overtaken Kattegat. I’d hate to have to face Ubbe once again if he comes back.”- said Hvitserk.

-“I hope you don’t betray me again brother. Ubbe left you to die, and I can’t forgive him for that.”- warned Ivar.

-“Ivar, you know I’m grateful to you for that. I’m just glad that the past is over and that I fulfilled my fate. I really thought you were my enemy and you were haunting me day and night. I think in time I want to lead an army of my own to England and beyond to make a name for our people. In the past I had no desire to lead, but I always end up stuck between conflicts. I still love you Ivar, and I see that you have grown as a person.” – replied Hvitserk.

Ivar nods.

\- “Anyways I came to you because you know about me wanting to dethrone Prince Oleg, and we have to be very careful. We have to make sure he trusts us, as I am not sure if he’ll just get rid of us now that he has taken over Kattegat. We have this strange relationship you see. It’s as if he trusts me enough to confide in me much of his secrets, but he can stab someone’s back at any opportunity possible. I see apart of myself in him, the desire to take what belongs to us, a careful tactician, I have great respect for him. But he showed a ruthlessness I have never seen before, and he plans to eradicate our faith, Odin. I cannot allow that.”- Ivar explained.

-“I can see you have a fondness for this prince Oleg, and his wife. I still can’t believe you think that was Freydis. But I get it, I was haunted by visions myself, everything seemed so real. I hated you for killing Thora, yet it wasn’t my destiny to kill you.”

Ivar was silent for a minute, then quietly exits out of Hvitserk’s room.

-“Good night brother, get some rest, we have a lot ahead of us.”- Ivar said gently. 

The next couple of days the brothers were in high spirits, training and battling each other. As well as showing some techniques to other soldiers. In the far distance, a pair of eyes watched them. A small grin. 

It was another night, the brothers were summoned to the Prince’s Chamber. Both Ivar and Hvitserk, dressed in royal Rus garb, stopped at the Prince’s presence and greeted with a small nod. They have already made alterations to the chamber. Furnishings were modified, wall decoration, etc, were tailored more like what they had seen in Kiev. Ivar wondered how they had the time to do that so quickly. 

-“Ah, we must toast to our special guests. But I guess this is your home too, so you should feel at home. Feel free to come visit anytime, you’re always welcomed.”- Oleg gleefully said.

Hvisterk looked confused.

Ivar opened his mouth, -“We’re very humble to be in your presence, Prince Oleg. Is there a special occasion?”

-“Ofcourse, ofcourse. I am very happy that both of you can join us today. I’d like to announce that my lovely Katia is expecting, and I’d like you two to help me pick out a name.” – Oleg declared.

-“Wow, congratulations. Do you know if it’ll be a boy or girl?”- Hvitserk opened up.

-“We’re not quite sure yet, only time will tell. But we can choose both a girl’s and boy’s name.” Oleg replied.

Ivar felt a small pain in his chest, but added -“That’s wonderful news, we’re honored to be giving such an opportunity, but we’ll have to think hard to pick the right one.”

-“Ofcourse, there’s another request. You see I have been always been fascinated by the pagan culture. You Vikings are such free spirited people. We’re bounded as Christians to view such free spiritedness as sins. But you guys can have multiple partners, perhaps even among brothers. I know you guys are pretty close, perhaps is that not a possibility? - Oleg asked.

-“Prince Oleg, I’m not sure where you’re getting at. I thought you wanted to eradicate the pagan religion. Plus, we have our rules too, it usually doesn’t end very well for those at the receiving end.” Ivar replied.

-“Unfortunately, it’s my duty as a Christian leader to will what my lord commends. But that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the opposite side. Actually this request come from my darling Katia, I cannot deny my queen of simple pleasures. I’ll do everything to make my queen happy. I don’t think this is very complicated, considering the alternative.” Oleg hinted with a warning.

-“I don’t understand, if you or the queen wants to indulge, why not have servants or thralls for your company. You can have their tongues cut out so they can never spill any secrets.” Ivar said.

-“Oh, we’re not so cruel. Plus, the tongue is the most delicate part, it’ll be a waste. Life is short, why not just enjoy each other’s company.”- replied Oleg.

Just then, the princess steps out of the shadow. Looked at Ivar like looking into his soul. Ivar’s not sure if this is really Freydis punishing him. No, that is not Freydis, but why is she doing this, what’s her plan, if not just for simply being cruel. Ivar looked at Hvisterk, who looked speechless. Ofcourse they can take this opportunity to take out the prince, but they’re sort of like prisoners among strangers right now, even though they fought for them. He’s not so sure whose side Katia is on anymore. All he knows is that he still needs Oleg’s trust. It’s true that Ivar loves Hvisterk the most out of his brothers, physical intimacy was not unfamiliar. But this is a totally different circumstance that he never imagined himself to be in. But they came this far, they all have to put on an act. He’s just not sure if Hvisterk is also on board with this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to end this at a cliff hanger. Originally I wanted to just make it an one-shot, but suddenly there’s a development of a plot. So this will have to be split into at least 2 part. Feedback if this sets the premise will be appreciated.


End file.
